Forever In Your Memory
by Crystal Twilight
Summary: 10 years after Gaea, Hitomi's life is worthless... She disappeared for 5 years, but doesn't remember a thing... When she returns to where it all began, will things change for the better?
1. Without Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Esca… I would have made a second season by now if I were the Bandai dudes! *Cough Cough* What happened to the "Hitomi and Van's adventures are just beginning" quote I found from one of your interviews?!?!?! Well guess what, the adventures **WON'T** continue unless you get moving! MOVE IT NOW! *Bandai-dudes cower in fright, running away from the insane author now sporting a flame-thrower and shrieking wildly.*

A/N: This is another of my Esca several-parters because I just feel the need to write it. If I don't, I'll just keep thinking about it and my other fics won't be well-written. Please enjoy it and know that I am a classic V/H fanatic… Check my other fics if you don't believe me… *Long time readers sweatdrop, nodding* Oh yes, and the next chapters of "Winged Destinies" and "Forbidden Love" **ARE** in progress for those who are annoyed… Yeah, anyways, enjoy, review, thanks! ^_^

****

Forever In Your Memory

Hitomi lay on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling, through the skylight to the world above. The stars shined brightly.

"Look at the moon…" She whispered softly.

"I wish… I wish I could see them again… All of them… Allen and Millerna and Dryden and Merle and…" She paused, she couldn't speak his name. 

It had been 10 long years since she'd returned to Earth from Gaea. She thought of her adventures there every day. But life moved on. Unfortunately, it had been without her. Yukari and Amano had gotten married recently, moving to Europe for Amano to pursue his business career. Yukari… She'd promised she'd write, but she hadn't… Yukari was in love. She was happy. There was no room for Hitomi in that happiness. Her brother was graduating from high school. Today, in fact. She was supposed to go watch. Not like she really wanted to. But she'd gotten a dress and bought him a present. Besides that, her parents had told her that if she didn't go she'd have to leave. Hitomi never went to college. Hitomi had disappeared. Only a few months after she came home from Gaea until she was 20 years old. Her family hadn't had a clue where she went. Neither did Hitomi. That entire period of her life was a blank. No memories. She hadn't graduated from high school so she hadn't gone to college. It didn't look like at age 25 she'd ever go back. However, she wanted Mamoru to be happy. It was too late for her. She was just there. She had no family of her own, no friends, nothing to do but sit around all day, and sometimes run, trying to relive her track days long past. Hitomi Kanzaki had no future.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"And I give to you… The class of 2006!" The speaker said loudly as great cheers erupted in the auditorium. 

"Mamoru!" Mr. and Mrs. Kanzaki embraced their son.

"We're so proud of you!" They smiled widely, although Mrs. Kanzaki was smiling through tears, realizing her baby was all grown up and leaving them.

"Hitomi-chan!" Mamoru called her over.

"Hai, Mamoru. Nani?"

"Nee-san… I'm glad you came." He hugged her and she tried to hold back tears. Mamoru was really leaving. He was going to become something great, make a difference in the world. He would save lives thanks to his doctoring skills. She, would sit in her room, staring out the window and wishing for things that would never come to pass. She sobbed into his shoulder and he looked rather concerned.

"Hitomi-chan… You know I love ya, Sis… I'll come visit… Please don't cry…" He looked up at her with deep green eyes that mirrored her own, and she wiped away her tears, trying to smile, for his sake.

"That's better." He smiled at her.

"I have a surprise for you…" He put his hand over her eyes and led her away.

"What is it?" Hitomi asked, wondering what was with all the secrecy.

"Ohaiyo, Hitomi…" A familiar voice said softly.

"Yukari-chan?" Her eyes opened wide. Yukari was **HERE**. **Not** thousands of miles away with Amano. She was **HERE**.

"Oh Yukari-chan! I'm so happy! You came home! You **finally** came home!" She cried again, but this time her tears were joyful.

"Hitomi…" Yukari pushed her away awkwardly.

"Amano and I are here because he has a business conference. We're going home tomorrow."

"But… You're here and I…" Hitomi became downcast once more.

"It's nice to see you again Yukari…" She said softly.

"It's good to see you again too, Hitomi." Yukari smiled, taking her friend's hand.

"Hitomi… No matter how far apart we are… We'll always be best friends… Won't we?"

"Sure…" Hitomi replied, trying to sound reassured when she wasn't. Yukari didn't give a damn about her anymore. Her life was consumed by her love for Amano.

  
"That's good. So, want to go for a walk or something…? So we can talk and stuff…?" Yukari asked hesitantly, not acting like she particularly wanted to.

"Why not?" Hitomi replied in a dull tone as they began walking towards the door, Yukari following. They chatted softly. It was a very awkward conversation.

  
"Amano works for Wellington International in England. He's one of their top executives. He loves his job. I don't even know what he does, but if he's happy, I'm happy."

"I'm glad Yukari. I'm glad that you two are doing so well."

"Yeah. I had my doubts, but I guess if you love someone, you're willing to risk anything for them. Maybe that's how they know…" Yukari whispered thoughtfully.

__

But what if I'm not willing to risk it… Hitomi thought silently, biting her lip. She loved Van. She knew she did. But she was still here. Why was she still here?

__

What am I afraid of? It's not like I'd be going to battle or something… And… I want to be with him…

** Hitomi… **

"I can hear him…" Hitomi whispered in awe.

__

** Hitomi… **

"Why can I hear him?"

__

** Hitomi… **

"Why is my heart beating like this?"

__

** Hitomi… **

"What's going on?" She asked aloud.

"Is something wrong, Hitomi?" Yukari turned to look at her, blinking in confusion.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking, that's all." Hitomi dismissed it, although she could still hear his faint whisper in the deep recesses of her mind.

__

** Where are you, Hitomi? **

"Oh Van…" Her eyes teared up.

"Why…? Why aren't we together?"

"Hitomi… Why are you crying?" Yukari asked softly.

  
"Oh Yukari… I love him and I want to be with him…" She sobbed softly.

"Want to be with who?" Yukari asked curiously.

****

"Hey!" The girls turned from where they were, spotting a man running towards them.

Yukari's eyes shined and she smiled brightly.

"AMANO!" She ran to him and they embraced.

"No need to act like I died or something…" He said jokingly to his overreacting wife.

"I'm sorry… It's just… It seems like forever since I last saw you…"

"Yukari… It's only been two hours…" He smiled teasingly at her.

"Oh, shut up… Look who's here!" She pointed at Hitomi, who quickly dried her tears.

"Hitomi! It's great to see you again!" He hugged her as well and Hitomi felt a slight blush creep to her cheeks.

"Are you happy?" She asked softly, out of the blue.

"Yes. I suppose we are." He smiled, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Then I am too." She said too quietly for them to hear. They then turned and noticed where they were.

"It's our old high school…" Hitomi muttered, wondering how they'd possibly ended up over here.

"Yeah… I thought we were headed towards our old neighborhood…" Yukari voiced in puzzlement.

"Well, we're here now… Hey Hitomi, did you ever break your old record?"

"No…" Hitomi muttered in resentment and annoyance that he'd had to bring that up. Just another thing she'd never succeeded with.

"Well, now's the time to do it!" With that, he leaped over the fence, entering the school grounds.

"AMANO!" Yukari and Hitomi hissed.

"WE **DON'T** GO HERE **ANYMORE**. GET OUT, **RIGHT NOW**!"

"Oh, you know it looks like fun…" He said over his shoulder, grinning at them. The girls grumbled, following him. They walked out onto the track. It was dark without the bright lights and it seemed lonely. The high school had been shut down years ago. Mamoru had gone to Kumitsu High School, which was built much more modernly than her own Kama Kita. They all seemed to just stand there a moment, washed away by memories they'd gradually forgotten over the years. So many years…

"Hey, you guys… Remember… that night before Amano left… And… That boy… And the dragon…" She turned to face them.

"Was that all just a dream?"

"If it was, it was the realest dream I've ever had…" Amano muttered, shaking his head.

  
"I remember… That boy, he was going to kill a dragon… And we were afraid, so we ran… And I fell… I twisted my ankle and Amano had to carry me. I've never heard of feeling so much pain in a dream. What happened, was real. It had to have been. There's no other explanation…" Yukari agreed softly.  
  
"I still don't understand it…" Amano commented.

"I don't think any of us ever will…" Yukari agreed.

"Hitomi… Want to give it another try?" Amano asked.

"Huh?" Hitomi looked at him in confusion.

  
"I bet if that boy hadn't shown up you would've have run the 100 meters in thirteen seconds… Let's see if I'm right…" He grinned at her.

"Whatever you say Amano…" She said hesitantly. She lined up at the starting line. Beads of sweat hung on her brow that was furrowed in concentration. Yukari looked at her watch, preparing to time it.

  
"On your mark… Get set… Go!" Amano yelled as Hitomi flew down the track.

__

I'm flying… I can't feel my feet touching the ground… I'm flying… She told herself.

__

Flying… Away from everything… I'm soaring higher… She knew she was going to finally do it. She **could** do it. She breathed heavily.

**__**

Almost there, Kanzaki…You can do it… **Show** them you can do something **right**, Kanzaki! **Show** them that you **don't** need them to be happy!

** Hitomi… Where are you, Hitomi? ** His voice echoed once more.

"HUH?!" She ceased running, listening to it, trying to tell where it came from.

** Hitomi… I want to see you again… Where are you Hitomi? ** 

The pillar of light descended and Hitomi was sucked up with it as her friends cried out in protest once more.

__

I… I don't know what to feel… For the very first time… I don't know what to feel… She thought, before losing consciousness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I know that wasn't very good… But usually my first chapters are bad… It'll get much better as it goes on… It's 5 chapters long total… Please review! Thanks for reading! I have the thing written except for the very last chapter, so it's up to your reviews for how long it'll take for update! Thanks for reading and if you like it or even if you hate it, read some of my other depressing fics! ^_^;

  
Here's a sneak peak of Forever In Your Memory- Chapter 2:

__

"Excuse me." She got the attention of the guard manning the entrance.

"I'm Hitomi Kanzaki. I've come to visit Lord Van."

"How dare you?!" The guard sputtered.

"The king has been in mourn for years over the loss of that girl! How dare you try to bring more sadness upon this house?! Lord Van deserves to be around people better than the likes of you. Get out of here before I throw you in the dungeons!" He barked, pointing his spear at her, as she ran around back in fright.

"Wow… Fanelians were much friendlier last time I was here…" She muttered, sitting down on a bench behind the palace.

"What did he mean by that… Does Van really think I'm dead?" She looked to where she could see the two moons in the distance. 

"I still can't believe I'm not on Earth anymore…" She mused aloud.

"But I'm alive… I know I am… I…"

That's all your getting out of me… The next chapter is much longer and better… **REVIEW!!!** Arigatou and Sayonara! ^_^

  
~Trunks Gal~

__


	2. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Esca. It would be weird, yet kewl if I did… But it isn't going to happen anytime soon…

A/N: Wow, I'm surprised anybody read this at all… Thanks for the reviews; I'm glad you guys like it… There was confusion on Hitomi's age… It's confusing to me at times to… You see, Hitomi came back from Gaea like in the series, Amano and Yukari were together, blah blah blah… You know the story… Anyways, she stuck around for a few months and one day she vanished. No one had a clue where she went. She returned 5 years later and has no idea where she was all that time. It's been five years since she returned from her disappearance, so now she's 25 years old. We'll delve more into what happened a chapter or two ahead… Um… I hope you like this chapter, please review… Thanks! ^_^

****

Forever In Your Memory

Chapter 2: Coming Home

Where am I? What is this place? She looked around, stupefied. One minute she was with Amano and Yukari, the next minute she wasn't. She looked around. It looked so familiar.

__

Could it be…? Yes, it's Gaea… She looked off in the distance and saw a castle spire above the trees.

__

And I'm in Fanelia… She gulped nervously. She'd have to find Van. She began walking and after awhile, came upon the great palace.

"Excuse me." She got the attention of the guard manning the entrance.

"I'm Hitomi Kanzaki. I've come to visit Lord Van."

"How dare you?!" The guard sputtered.

"The king has been in mourn for years over the loss of that girl! How dare you try to bring more sadness upon this house?! Lord Van deserves to be around people better than the likes of you. Get out of here before I throw you in the dungeons!" He barked, pointing his spear at her, as she ran around back in fright.

"Wow… Fanelians were much friendlier last time I was here…" She muttered, sitting down on a bench behind the palace.

"What did he mean by that… Does Van really think I'm dead?" She looked to where she could see the two moons in the distance. 

"I still can't believe I'm not on Earth anymore…" She mused aloud.

"But I'm alive… I know I am… I…"

"Excuse me, Lady. Are you looking for someone?" Hitomi looked down, blinking in confusion. A scrawny little girl stood before her. She had dazzling green eyes and light brown hair.

"Uh… Yeah… Kinda…" Hitomi admitted hesitantly.

"I've never seen strange clothes like yours before. Have you journeyed far?" The little girl asked, staring at her with wide-eyed interest.

  
"Yes. It's been a long time since I've been here." Hitomi replied softly.

"Would you like to come inside? My papa could help you." The little girl suggested.

"Does your papa work in the palace?" Hitomi kneeled down to be eye-level with the girl.

"Yes. He always has. We've lived here since I was born." The girl commented in a somewhat awkward tone.

"Then you must be very happy. The palace is very beautiful." Hitomi said quietly.

"How do you know? Have you been inside?" The girl asked, looking a bit shocked.

"Oh yes. I stayed here once, over ten years ago."

"Wow, you must be really special… Only really important people get to say in the castle…" The girl whispered in disbelief, looking at Hitomi with admiration.

"Will you show me where you stayed?" The girl asked in excitement.

"I don't know why'd you want to know, but sure, if it makes you happy. I think I still remember, are you sure no one will mind?" Hitomi asked hesitantly.

"No. Papa's in meetings all day, so he'll never know. Merle-sama is in Asturia right now, so she won't find out either. No one else would mind. Come on, let's go!" She grabbed Hitomi's hand and they ran through the fragrant gardens.

** "I want you to stay with me…" Van said, his backed turned away from her. She stared at him wide-eyed in confusion. Before those men had come, asking for help for Schezario. He'd asked and… she'd never answered. **

__

Why didn't I say "Yes"? Why didn't I reply? Why didn't I stay here… Like he asked…?

She barely noticed where they were going as they raced through corridors, her mind consumed with thoughts of what might have been. 

"So why do you want to know where I stayed anyway?" Hitomi asked in puzzlement.

"You see, Tsuku-sensei is a big… Oh wait, I'm not supposed to say that… Sorry… I mean, Tsuku-sensei is a very hard tutor… He's been my teacher since I can't even remember… He makes me learn a lot of things… Some of them that Papa thinks are really stupid, but he doesn't object. Tsuku-sensei is like ancient… He taught **Papa **when he was **my** age… Papa says he's a good teacher… Mama never liked him…" The girl stared off into space a bit before continuing.

"One of the things he taught me was the history of the people who have stayed in the palace. I know everyone who stayed in every room in the entire castle."

"Wow… How can you remember all that?" Hitomi asked in awe.

"It's kind of like memorizing the Fanelian Constitution, y'know… You think it's hard at first but then you…" She looked up to see the lady's eyes widen even more. Apparently, Tsuku-sensei had been lying and not **everyone** had to learn the endless document.

"Never mind… Are we almost there?"

"Yeah… I hope I'm going the right way…" Hitomi said absently.

She then noticed that they were on the second floor and she slowed down. They walked down the hallway, before finally finding the right room.

"This is it…" She whispered. She pushed open the door, listening to the creaking sound it made as she entered.

"Lady! You mustn't go in there!" The little girl shrieked.

Hitomi turned back to look at her in surprise.

"Why?"

"This was my mother's room… Oh Mama…" The child curled up in a corner, sobbing intensely, shaking her head back and fourth.

__

Her mother… Hitomi felt an instant pang in her heart and walked over to the girl.

  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude." She put an arm on the girl's small shoulder.

"Mama… She died… It was all my fault… I asked her to… My fault… Mama!" The child wailed.

"What happened?" Hitomi asked softly.

"It was the night of the carnival… Papa told me I shouldn't go because I had an exam with Tsuku-sensei the next morning… But I wanted to go so much… Then Mama… She told me I could… Papa and I… We waited for her to come… But she didn't… We searched everywhere… But we couldn't find her… All we could find was… and it was my fault… She's dead… Oh Mother…" The child whispered, wide-eyed with the horrific experience.

"She must have loved you very much…" Hitomi whispered.

"Yes… But I killed her… I…" The girl veered off, not seeming to know what to say.

"It's not your fault… It was just fate… And it takes it's own course… For the better or the worst…"

"When Mother vanished, Father didn't speak to me anymore… He knew it was my fault… Tsuku-sensei beat me for missing my exam when I came in… But Father… He didn't say a word… Not a single word…" Fresh tears filled the girl's eyes.

"He has never let anyone enter this room since she died… He wanted it to be preserved… So her spirit, would remain… No one has set foot in this room for five years…" She whispered.

"Five years?" Hitomi asked in disbelief. She walked around; looking at the things the child's mother had left behind. It had the appearance of the room of someone expecting to return. Several outfits were strewn about, covered with a fine layer of dust. There was a necklace on the dresser and makeup still open on the vanity. A piano sat decaying in the corner and there were ashes in the fireplace which had been left from that very day. The window was open with the curtains fluttering lightly in the gentle breeze, the sunlight seeping through to cast shadows on the wall. 

"My mother… She stayed in here during much of the day. She read and wrote. Mostly she played the piano. This was her get-away from the court. They watched her every move. Her sacred retreat. The servants and guards loved Mother. The court never liked her."

"I'm telling you… I stayed in this room, ten years ago. The day of Lord Van's coronation. The day he became ruler of Fanelia. I watched when they crowned him king." Hitomi's voice wavered, remembering the events that followed.

"You saw? Few who were there are still alive… Most of them died of old age or were killed during the war…" The girl whispered in surprise.

"Yes… It was a grand sight…" Hitomi said softly. She averted her eyes to the piano. It caught her eye somehow.

"That piano… Was given to my mother by my father… She used to play me a lullaby my grandmother sang her when she was a little girl…" She hummed lightly a tune strangely familiar to Hitomi.

"Hey… I know that song…" Hitomi whispered.

"Really?" The girl asked doubtfully.

"Yeah… I know it by heart…" Hitomi whispered. She sat down at the piano and began to play softly. The tune emanated throughout the room sweetly and the girl obviously recognized the tune because her eyes became bigger by the second.

"Dream away…

Dream away…

May the moon shine bright…

  
Dream away…

Dream away…  
As I hold you tonight…

Dream away…

Dream away…

Please believe in me…

Dream away…

Dream away…

Please don't forget about me…

Dream away…  
Dream away…

May you always be true…

  
Dream away…

Dream away…

Please just let me hold you…

I love you

I love you

Please just remember  
I love you more

More than anyone else

I love you 

I love you

So please just remember

And please just dream of me…"

The song ended and Hitomi's fingers stopped dancing across the keys.

"How did you know Mother's song?!" The girl cried out in a heart-wrenching sob.

"Who are you?! Why are you here?!"

"I'm just a nobody, and I am sorry for any pain I have caused…" Hitomi whispered, regretting she'd even mentioned that she knew the song.

"I apologize…" The little girl said softly, her head bowed.

"It's just that… I know she's gone and everything… But I still believe… That she's alive… I can feel it… I know it sounds crazy, but I do… Mother just vanished… Without a trace… We haven't an inkling where she went…" She stared out the window, apparently deep in thought.

"It must have been hard for you." Hitomi nodded in sympathy.

"But no one knows that she's still not alive… We have no corpse, no witness that saw her die… Nothing… But yet they just assume she's dead… They just gave up… Lady… I know my mother is alive… She's out there… Somewhere… She's just waiting for someone to find her…"

"I'm sure she is too…" Hitomi whispered, trying to be a comfort.

"Hey… That musicbox… It…" Hitomi looked at the item in question.

"It was a gift to my mother… When Queen Millerna died in childbirth, King Dryden gave it to her… They were the best of friends…" The girl whispered.

"Millerna… She died?" Hitomi asked in horror and disbelief.

"Yes… Before Mother vanished… King Dryden sunk into depression… He was found dead in the castle gardens the next morning…" The girl replied.

"He loved her very much…" Hitomi said softly.

"Yes…" The girl agreed in a soft voice.

"May I open it?" Hitomi asked, gesturing at the musicbox.

"Sure…" The girl said, pausing before answering.

Hitomi walked over and turned the key. A tune she knew played… But the funny thing was… She couldn't remember ever hearing it…

"What's going on?" Hitomi whispered, not attempting to mask the fear in her voice.

"That's what I'd like to know…" A figure emerged from the shadows.

"Merle!" The little girl squeaked in delight, throwing herself into the catwoman's embrace.

"Merle?" Hitomi whispered in disbelief. 

  
"Who are you? If you've come for the princess, you'll have to get through **me** first!" The catwoman growled.

"The princess?! But I…"

"No! I won't let Lord Van's heart be broken! Not again! All he does is cry over her! Every day, Every night, Every hour!" Merle shrieked.

"He never thinks of anyone else! The queen is dead! Dead! Do you hear me?! **DEAD**!" She fell to the floor, sobbing.

"Who was the queen…?" Hitomi asked, afraid of the answer she'd get.

"Hitomi…" Merle whispered, drying her tears.

"Who?" Hitomi asked, thinking she'd misheard her.

"Hitomi Kanzaki… The girl from the Mystic Moon…" Hitomi's eyes widened as she froze before falling into the blackness.

A/N: Cliffy… I hope you liked it… I hope I get some reviews… I'll update again Monday if I get a few more… Thanks for reading! 

A sneak peak at "Forever In Your Memory- Chapter 3:

__
    
    "Nakanaide
    aishite-iru
    tooku hanarete'te mo
    anata to ikite yukeru
    Don't cry.
    I love you.
    Even though we're separated far apart,
    I can still live with you…"
    She didn't notice the boy behind her. Not even when she stopped playing the beautiful song. He hid in the shadows, trying to hide his smile as he heard her sing. She sighed, closing her eyes and standing up.
    "Hitomi…" He whispered, not knowing if she'd hear.
    She blinked. Obviously in surprise. She slowly turned around.
    "Is it…? Is it…?" She was finally face to face with the speaker.

"It's you…" She said softly in disbelief.
    
    Heheheh… Guess you'll have to wait for chapter 3… Please review! Arigatou and Sayonara! ^_^

  
~Trunks Gal~


	3. Memories Lost, Memories Found

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. Or the songs, "Hikari no Naka e" which is an Esca song or the one line I use of "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton. Life is cruel…

A/N: I'm sorry for the delays in all my fics… I have been so busy lately with school and chores and the holidays and friends that I haven't had time for anything… It's really been a drag… I'll call these last few weeks my sabbatical, since I've been writing non-stop pretty much since I joined ff.net… It was kinda nice to take a break… Anyways, sorry for all the delays, hope you enjoy chapter 3! Read and Review! ^_^ 

Forever In Your Memory

Chapter 3: Memories Lost, Memories Found

"Lady? Lady? Are you alright?" A voice echoed about her.

"Van? Don't leave me alone…" She moaned, clenching her eyes shut.

"**Snap** out of it!" Merle slapped her across the face.

"Lady Merle! Is it **wise **to strike the patient in such a manner?" A healer asked timidly.

"Patient-Smatient… I would've let her die if I didn't need her to answer some questions!" Merle snapped.

"As you wish, Lady Merle…" The healer bowed his way to the side of the room.

"Now girl… Tell me what I want to know!" Merle shrieked.

"Jeez Merle… I **am** two years older than you…" Hitomi muttered over the "girl" comment, rolling her eyes.

"Silence!" Merle barked.

"Now! **Were** you or were you **not** attempting to bring harm upon King Van's only daughter and heir to the Fanelian throne?!"

"No… How could I harm her…?" Hitomi whispered before being cut off.

"Quite easily… The princess is world-renowned for her psychic abilities. There have been numerous attempts on her life since her powers first appeared." Merle explained.

"And when was that?" Hitomi asked curiously.

"I was in the garden with father…" The two women turned to see the girl in question standing there.

"Princess! Please return to your quarters!" Merle requested in a stern tone.

"No Merle…" The girl whispered, her emerald eyes glowing gloomily.

"This is **my** story."

"I was walking in the garden with father. He picked a flower for me and I smelled it. I then fell over backwards. It was dark… Very dark… Then I saw a serpent… It bit father and he died… When I woke up, I told father. He didn't believe me. I showed him where the snake emerged from in my vision, and sure enough, there it was. Father killed it and finally believed that I was telling the truth… My mother… My father told me that she was also a psychic. A very powerful one…"

"Indeed… She was Milady…" Merle said softly, bowing in respect for the young princess and the deceased queen.

"Would you like to see a portrait of her?" The girl turned to Hitomi.

"Who? Me?" Hitomi asked hesitantly.

"Alright…"

"Follow me…" The princess whispered, gliding off.

"But Lady Merle! The lady shouldn't move yet! Her body has been through a lot of trauma and she…" The healer protested.

"Oh shut up…" Merle muttered as they pushed past the disgruntled man, heading down the hallway.

"It's as beautiful as the castle in Palas…" Hitomi muttered.

"What was that?" Merle snapped.

"Nothing…" Hitomi whispered.

"Nothing at all…"

  
"This was a portrait of my mother and father… After their wedding…" The princess whispered, gesturing at the large portrait enclosed in a golden frame.

  
Hitomi turned to study it and gasped as her skin turned pale.

"It's me…" She whispered, just out of earshot. Sure, she looked younger, prettier, a bit different, but there was no denying that the girl in the painting was her. And the boy next to her was Van… She walked up and ran her hand across her milky-white face, noticing the sharp contrast compared to Van's tan complexion. They were in their wedding attire. Shining crowns atop their brows, smiling…

__

They're happy… But how…?

//Hitomi… Look into your heart…\\

"What?" Hitomi whispered. The voice she heard… The voice resounding throughout the room… It sounded like… But, no it could never be…

"Folken?" Hitomi asked softly, as the man supposedly dead nodded grimly.

"Who **are** you talking to ?!" Merle snapped.

Hitomi ignored the catwoman, as always…

"Folken… What…? What's going on…?" Hitomi asked softly as Merle gave her an odd look.

"Leave her alone… You are not one of those who would understand…" The princess whispered, closing her eyes to concentrate on the message.

"Lady…" Merle said softly, before bowing her head and moving away.

"Folken… Please… Talk to me…" Hitomi whispered.

__

//It was 15 years ago that I was killed… I have seen and heard things few else have ever seen… But… I can't see this go on any longer…\\

"What?" Hitomi asked in confusion.

__

//You… You love him… Van… And I know he cares for you… Do you remember?\\

"Remember… what?" Hitomi whispered, blinking in fright and confusion. What was he talking about?

//Memories… Of your past…\\

"Memories?" Hitomi asked softly, her eyes pulsating.

__

**Fanelia… The castle… Van… The ring… The wedding…** 

"What does that mean?" Hitomi asked softly aloud after she had seen the blur of images.

__

//It means that you are not what you think you are…\\

"Than… Than what am I…?" Hitomi shrieked, descending into the blackness of unconscious.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(A/N: Hitomi is singing/playing Hikari no Naka e. It's a great song that I suggest playing once or twice while reading this next section. It's on the 2nd Escaflowne Soundtrack. Oh, and the words in italics are the English Translations of the Japanese. It's just so you get the full impact, she's not singing Japanese and then English. Just wanted you to know… Enjoy!)

The keys of a piano moving. Up and down. A girl sat on a bench, her fingers gliding over the keys softly. Her light brown hair was tied back in a short ponytail. She was wearing a Kama Kita uniform and seemed oblivious to all around her. She began to sing softly to the song she was playing.
    
    "Nigiri shimeta te wo hodoita nara
    tabun kore de subete ga ima owatte shimau…
    _If I let go of your hand clasped in mine,
    With that, it would all probably come to an end right now.
    _
    Shiritakatta koto kizutsuku koto
    sae mo nanihitotsu yarinokoshita mama de
    _What I wanted to know, and even what hurts me-
    Even those were left undone.
    _Anata ga deau shiawase wo
    negaitai hazu na no ni
    dekinai mijuku na jibun ni
    fuite mo namida ga deru
    _Even though I should want to wish
    For you to find happiness,
    I can't, I'm too immature.
    I wipe the tears, but they still keep flowing.
    _

Sayonara 

aishite-iru 

anata wo dare yori 
    
    sora yori mo fukaku

__

Sayonara. 

I love you more than anyone else.

Even more deeply than the sky. 
    
    Nakanaide
    mata aou ne
    demo aenai koto
    watashi dake shitte-iru no
    

__

Don't cry. 

We'll meet again, right? 

But not being able to see you 

Is something that only I know about
    
    Konna unmei wo eranda koto
    itsuka anata ni mo hontou no imi ga wakaru wa
    _This fate that we've chosen…
    Someday you too will understand its true meaning.
    _
    Futari tsukutta kioku no takara
    zutto kokoro no kakure ya de ikite'ku yo
    _The treasure of memories that we've made
    Will always live on deep inside my heart.
    _
    Kireigoto da to omotte'ta
    kibou to iu kotoba wo
    kurushii kurai dakishimete
    anata wo miagete-iru
    _I thought it was a beautiful thing,
    The word called hope.
    In an almost painful embrace,
    I'm looking up at you.
    _Arigatou
    aishite-iru
    anata wo dare yori
    yume yori mo tsuyoku
    _Arigatou.
    I love you
    More than anyone else.
    Even more strongly than dreams.
    _
    Dakishimete
    hanasanaide
    dakedo hitokoto mo
    tsutaerarenaide…
    _Hold me.
    Don't let go.
    But don't utter
    Even a single thing…
    _
    Nakanaide
    aishite-iru
    tooku hanarete'te mo
    anata to ikite yukeru
    _Don't cry.
    I love you.
    Even though we're separated far apart,
    I can still live with you…"
    _She didn't notice the boy behind her. Not even when she stopped playing the beautiful song. He hid in the shadows, trying to hide his smile as he heard her sing. She sighed, closing her eyes and standing up.
    "Hitomi…" He whispered, not knowing if she'd hear.
    She blinked. Obviously in surprise. She slowly turned around.
    "Is it…? Is it…?" She was finally face to face with the speaker.
    "It's you…" She said softly in disbelief.
    "It's **you**… VAN!" She cried out happily, rushing into his arms.
    "Oh Van, I've missed you so much and I… Oh Van…" She snuggled her face into his chest, closing her eyes, smiling peacefully.
      
    
    **_What am I seeing?_** Hitomi wondered, looking down at herself and Van.
    **Did this happen?**
    Herself and Van were talking softly and she couldn't make out what they were saying. Van gestured and the other Hitomi smiled, then frowned, then smiled, then frowned again. Then Van frowned, then they both were frowning and sat down. The other Hitomi looked at him and he returned her glance and he nodded, she sighed smiling reluctantly. Then they stood up. He held out the pendant, giving it to her and then, the light appeared and they were sent upwards, to Gaea, once more…
    "Hitomi!" She turned to see Van calling to her. He ran over.
    "Hey!"
    "Hi." She smiled at him.
      
    
    "Sorry, the council meeting went over…" Van explained, catching his breath from the long sprint he'd made from the conference room to the gardens.
    "I'm still mad…" She replied in annoyance.
    "You're king, why can't you get them to end those stupid meetings on **time**?!" She turned to him in exasperation.
    "Considering I'm king, I have **VERY** little control…" He muttered, sweatdropping.
    "Some king…" She humphed, turning away from him.
    "Hey!" He said, not knowing how she had turned the tables to insult him so quickly.
    "'**Hey**' yourself…" She muttered, starting down the path.
    "You act like I **try **to make them do that…" He murmured in aggravation.
    "You might as well be…" She replied.
    "Oh this is pointless… We might as well not even be arguing… We both know neither of us will back down… We're both too stubborn… Might as well make peace." She nodded as he just smiled, joining her at her side as they walked through the thick grove of trees, cautiously moving his hand so it was holding hers lightly.
    "Relax. I don't bite." She smiled at him, although there was a tinge of blush on her cheeks.
    "I never know." He muttered.
      
    
    "So… Why did you want to meet me out here anyway Van? It was obviously not because you were bored because you were already 20 minutes behind for all your meetings and appointments as you ran by and told me to wait in the garden for you…" Hitomi asked in puzzlement.
    "I wanted… I wanted to see you…" He said softly, blushing slightly.
    "Why? You've seen me every day for the past few months… I'd think you'd be sick of me by now…" She looked away, trying to hide her concern that that was the truth of the matter.
    "Well I'm not… Is that good enough for you?" He asked gently, touching her blushing face with his hand softly.
    "Yes… But seriously Van… Why did you bring me out here?" She found that they had come to Van's family's graveyard. It had an air of sadness and regret lingering about it and Hitomi bowed her head in respect for the souls of the people who now rested here.
    "I needed to gain approval…" He muttered more to himself than her. He looked up at graves of his parents and brother and wondered what they'd say if they knew what he was about to do.
    _I hope… I hope the three of you… Are happy… And I hope you know that my decision will make me very happy as well… _He closed his eyes, almost hearing his mother's gentle voice. He shook his head. He was crazy; it was all just an illusion anyway. When he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, he could see her. She smiled at him before fading away. Maybe he wasn't so crazy after all.
    _I'll take that as a "Yes"…_ He decided.
      
    
    "Hitomi…" He turned to her, noticing she was lying in a clearing filled with flowers. She was looking at the sky and he watched her thoughtfully.
    _What did I do to deserve to find someone like her?_ He wondered, smiling softly. She made him do that. Smile. He hadn't done it much before he met her. He still didn't do it much now, but when he saw her, at times he couldn't help it.
    "Yes Van?" She raised her head and he noticed she had small white flowers braided in a chain around her head, making her look all the more angelic in the white dress she was wearing.
    "I know this will sound crazy… But I can't help it… You and I… We've known each other for almost a year now, haven't we?" He wandered over to where she was, laying down beside her.
    "Yes. A year and a day."
    "Wow, you've been keeping track?" He looked up in genuine surprise.
    "Yeah… I mean… A lot's happened… I want to remember it all…" She whispered.
    "I know we're only 16… But we've been through so much and…" He looked down at his feet.
    "Man… Why is this so hard to say?" He muttered.
      
    
    "Van… What are you saying?" She asked softly.
    "Hitomi… I love you… Will you marry me?" He asked hesitantly as she looked at him in shock.
    "Please say yes… I promise I'll make you happy…" He whispered.
    "I know…" She murmured.
    "Yes." With that he took her hand in his and slid a silver band on her finger. Engraved in it were small words she couldn't make out.
    "Van… What does it say?" She whispered curiously. He didn't answer as their lips met and they kissed for the first time. As they broke the kiss, the question didn't seem to matter anymore.
    **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    **
    "I now pronounce you husband and wife… 'Till death do you part… May your reign be a long and happy one… My Lord Van and Lady Hitomi…" The priest said softly, bowing. Hitomi blinked at him in surprise. She turned around to see thousands of people, row by row, one by one, bowing to her and Van. She took in a small gasp, seeing only the backs of the thousands of people. Her people. She then turned to Van.
      
    
    "It's like a fairytale…" She whispered softly, looking at him with endearment in her emerald eyes.
      
    
    "Now comes the happily ever after…" He whispered, as they kissed. Cheers echoed from the joyous crowd and fireworks went off.
    **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    **
    **_Is this my past life? But how…? Why don't I remember this? Am I remembering it all just now?_** Hitomi wondered silently.
    "My Lady… I congratulate you… It's a beautiful baby girl…" A nurse said, handing the bedridden Hitomi an infant swaddled in a pink cloth. The baby opened her eyes and blinked. They reflected Hitomi's. A deep green. The baby yawned, closing its eyes before opening them again.
    "Oh my beautiful daughter… My beautiful little girl…" Hitomi whispered, stroking her tuft of brown hair, kissing her forehead softly.
    "Damn it! Let me **in**! It's my child!" Van yelled from the other side of the door. He broke through, the healers and nurses giving him murderous glances.
      
    
    "Lord Van! Lady Hitomi **needs** to rest! **The** child **is **fine! **LEAVE THEM BE**!" The nurse shrieked.
    "I want to **see** her! Why won't you let me **see** her?! If something's happened I'll **kill **you! Damn it!" Van cursed.
    "Van…" Hitomi called out softly.
    "Hitomi…" He said loudly, in a gentle tone, rushing to her side as the nurse glared at him.
    "It's alright Van." She said softly.
    "Hitomi… I'm glad… I'm glad you're safe…"
      
    
    "Why wouldn't I be?" She asked indignantly.
    "I don't know… It's just that… The child…" He gestured at the baby.
    "She's a Draconian…"
    "And why should that matter?"
    "Hitomi… She… She's like me… She's doomed… Doomed to be cursed… Forever… And it's my fault… I'm a curse to my own flesh…" Van whispered, bowing his head dejectedly.
    "You're not cursed. She's not cursed. Neither of you are cursed. I wish you understood that." She said, shaking her head.
    "Hitomi… You don't know what it's like… Having mothers make their children come inside when you come near… What it's like to go through life seeing people point and laugh… Watching people throw things at your mother when she walked through the village… Being afraid that you'll be betrayed and hunted down like an animal… Being afraid of something you can't control…" He looked out the window as the sun set.
    "Van… I'm the cursed girl from the Mystic Moon, don't you think I know what it's like to have people afraid of you? Allen told me once that when the Crusade first found out where I was from, they had spoken of killing me. They thought "my curse" would make the ship crash or cause a plague or something. Van, if anyone knows how you feel, I do. Please… Just trust me… Nothing bad will happen… Trust me…" Hitomi whispered, looking into his eyes.
      
    
    "I always have…" He muttered as she held out the baby for him to see.
    **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    **
    "Hitomi…" The sophisticated looking woman said softly, hugging the young queen as only a dear friend would.
      
    
    "Millerna… I can't believe you're married again… And to Dryden… Of all people…" Hitomi replied softly.
    "Yes… I was surprised myself… But I finally realized something…"
    "What?" Hitomi asked curiously.
      
    
    "That Allen… He'd…" She looked out the window.  
    
      
    
    "He'd what?" Hitomi prodded.
    "He'd never see me as anything else but Marlene's little sister…" She turned around to face her, a tear shining in her eye.
    "I thought I loved him… I thought he loved me… But I was wrong… He'll never get over her… I always wanted him to… I thought he could… But he can't… He'll always love her…" Millerna whispered.
    "You know what they say… Love never dies…" Hitomi said softly.
      
    
    "But why does it hurt so much?" Millerna whispered, tears running down her pale cheeks.
    **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    **
    "So, this is her, eh? I've heard a lot about you little lady…" The blonde knight kneeled down to be eye-level with the young princess.
    "It's nice to meet you Sir Allen." The little girl said softly, curtsying before rushing to hide behind Hitomi's skirts.
    Hitomi laughed softly.
    "Dear… It's alright… Allen is an old friend… I know he looks scary, but he's actually pretty nice when he wants to be!" Hitomi smiled as Allen gave her an indignant look.
    "It's a pleasure to meet you, milady…" He said gallantly, bowing at the waist.
    "Allen… It's so great to see you again… We wish you'd visit more frequently. What has you so tied up that you can only make the time to see us once a year?" Hitomi asked, hugging the blushing knight as Van frowned a bit.
    "Yes, Allen, pray tell… What **is** keeping you away?" Van muttered. Sure, he and Hitomi had been married for 5 years and all, but he still didn't trust Allen. He probably never would. He didn't seem the least bit saddened by the knight's lack of presence.
    "You of course remember when King Aston died about half a year after Hitomi left, right Van?" Allen prompted.
    "Yes, of course. I was at the funeral. I don't know why I was invited. He tried to have me killed. Princess Eries thought I was a criminal and Millerna was off on some missionary job in Schezario…" Van said in a bored tone.
    "After King Aston's burial, Princess Millerna was informed that she was next in line to the throne. Before than however, Princess Eries decided that I was now to be ambassador to Basram…" Allen muttered in annoyance.
    "I know, of course, that the whole reason she did it was to keep me always from Millerna… What's new? Millerna refuses to reappoint me so I have been ambassador to Basram for quite a few years at this point. It's a very ugly place, Basram is. Did you know there isn't a single speck of green outside the palace in that entire country?"
    "Really?" Hitomi whispered in disbelief. She couldn't picture a place without trees or flowers, or even grass.
    "There's an indoor garden at the palace that puts the Fanelian gardens to shame. They're very beautiful, but no one outside the royal family and those who tend it have ever seen it. They live desolate lives. I can't imagine why anyone would want to live in that god-forsaken place…" Allen said rather quietly, closing his eyes as though visualizing it.
    "That's a shame. Maybe Millerna will reassign you now that she and Dryden are together. Then again, it's likely that Dryden will still think of you as a threat." Hitomi commented.
    "A threat for what?" Allen asked indignantly.
    "For Millerna…" Hitomi whispered.
    "She loves you… Or, I know she did love you… Very much… More than she'll probably ever care for Dryden… It must pain him greatly… To love someone who will never love you as much in return…" Hitomi said thoughtfully, turning away from the group.
    **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    **
    "Mother… Where are you…? Mother! It's time to go to the carnival…!" The little princess ran through the hallways, searching for Hitomi. She was clad in a green kimono; a green ribbon tied in her hair. She had a fan Allen had sent her for her birthday last year and was having trouble running in the ensemble.
    "Mother! This **isn't** funny! Where are you?!" The little girl yelled, running through room after room, to no avail.
    "Where could she be?" The girl muttered, scratching her head.
    "What's wrong?" Merle popped up in the princess's path.
    "Oh Merle… It's you… It's Mother… Can you help me find her…?" The girl asked hesitantly.
    "Sure!" Merle beamed, meowing and racing down the hallways. After several minutes she returned.
    "Lady… She's not in the castle, I've searched everywhere."
    "Do you think she left early?" The little girl asked in puzzlement.
    "Why would she? The girl hasn't run in years, and it's not like she took the carriage, considering the fact that it's still out front." Merle observed.
    "We have to find her… Lady Hitomi could be in grave danger…" Merle whispered, biting her lip. She remembered all the times Hitomi had been abducted or gotten lost… That girl was nothing but trouble.
    "Merle… Mother's alright, **isn't** she?" The girl whispered uncertainly.
    Merle glanced at the child in concern.
    "Yes… Your mother's **fine **Lady… She's just **fine**…" She said this more to reassure herself than the princess.
    **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    **
    Hitomi gazed at the two moons in endless admiration. She blinked, wondering what was in store for her. Why hadn't she gone to wait by the carriage? Why wasn't she dressed for the carnival? Why was she standing on this bridge in the gardens, pulling petals off a rose, letting them sink beneath the water?
    "Why am I out here? I promised her… I… I should…" She whispered, turning to face the side entrance to the castle.
    "Why? Why is all this happening? I love Van… Why…?" She muttered, crying softly. She didn't know what was going on. Why she'd been so out there lately and ignored everyone.
    "I'll tell you what's going on…" A smooth voice whispered as she felt a sharp pain on her neck. Looking down she saw a trail of blood running down her pale skin. She grimaced, biting her lip.
    "It's time you get away from here… Lady Hitomi…" The voice whispered, as she dropped the rose into the water, looking into the crimson eyes of the madman himself. Dilandau Albatou.
    **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    **
    "Hitomi!" Van called, his voice echoing throughout the brightly-lit corridor.
    "Hitomi! **WHERE ARE YOU?!**" Merle had informed him of his wife's disappearing act and he was quite distraught. Was she hiding from him? He ran out on the balcony, letting the wind rustle his raven hair. His dark eyes were clouded with concern as he frowned. The moons… They were shifting… Aligning…
    _What the heck is going on?!_ He screamed inwardly.
    _** "And when the moon eclipses the fifth time in the dragon's reign, the eyes will disappear… Leaving the dragon blind…" **
    _"The eclipse… The carnival… In celebration of my 5th year as king… Dragon… Eyes… HITOMI!" He screamed, leaping out the window and tearing his shirt into shreds as his wings unfurled, diving into the darkness. He landed in the gardens just as it began to rain. His tears became indistinguishable amongst the tears of heaven herself. He walked, his hair flat from the pressure, towards the bridge. He saw something on it and ran over to it. It was her pendant. It was glowing faintly pink. He leaned over, scooping it up and cradling it in his palm.
    _** As the last light snuffs out… And darkness falls… **
    _That was when the pendant stopped glowing.

"Hitomi…" He whispered, bowing his head in grief. For she was gone.

__

** The dragon shall be finished… **

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Kind of a cliffy… I know you guys love them so! ^_^ I'll probably add up chapter 4 between Saturday night and Wednesday night. Thanks for reading!

A Sneak Peak at "Forever In Your Memory- Chapter 4":

__
    
    "What?" She whispered, staring up at the glow. It seemed to draw nearer… As though it were… Coming for her… With a sharp intake of breath, she saw him. It was a boy. And he had wings. He swooped down, locking eyes with hers. They were a deep amber. And fixed on her own, as though he was looking right through her. She looked fearfully, was he going to let her keep falling? Her eyes began to tear up. She was surprised then, when she felt a warmth surround her hand. She opened her eyes to see his hand was locked with hers.
    "I would never want to see you cry…" He said softly. Then the world went white.
      
    
    "And you know I'd walk a thousand miles… If I could just see you… Tonight…" The girl on the radio sang, waking Hitomi as she rolled over, whacking her alarm in annoyance that it had ended her dream.
    "It was Van… Wasn't it?" She asked the silence.

"I know it was… There's no doubt… So… What do I do now?" She looked out the window as the sun rose, reflecting the uncertainty in her emerald eyes as she gazed out at the horizon.

Not as evil as many of my previews… **PLEASE REVIEW!!!** Arigatou and Sayonara! ^_^

  
~Trunks Gal~


	4. You Can't Forget Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. I own a pencil, a January YM, and a binder that Mandy organized for me! That's about it… ^_^;
    A/N: You guys are so nice… * Author huggles readers * I'm sorry about the formatting for the last chapter… I really don't know what went wrong with it… Gomen… Anyways, please enjoy chapter 4, the next one is the last! I'll update after I get 7 more reviews! Arigatou!
    **
    Forever In Your Memory
    **
    Chapter 4: You Can't Forget Love
    
    "Hitomi… Hitomi…" The voice repeated.
    "Come on Hitomi… Please wake up…"
    "What?" Hitomi whispered, blinking.
    "Oh Hitomi… Thank God…" The woman knelt before her broke down weeping for joy.
    "What's going on?" Hitomi muttered, sitting up.
    "They thought you were a goner. But you proved them wrong, Hitomi Kanzaki! You proved them wrong!" The lady whispered happily, hugging the girl to her chest.
    "But… Who are you?" Hitomi asked softly.
    "What do you mean Hitomi-chan?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked in confusion.
    "I… I don't… I don't know you… Get out…!" Hitomi shrieked, hiding beneath her pillow.
    "But… It's me… Your mother… You are my daughter, Hitomi Kanzaki!" The woman yelled, her daughter's words like knives through her heart.
    "I don't know what you're talking about! **WHO** is Hitomi Kanzaki?!" Hitomi screamed, collapsing in her bed.
    **
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    **
    "Alright Miss Kanzaki! You're making lots of progress. I'll see you at our next session." The psychiatrist ended their conversation.
    "Thank you Dr. Tashika. And I really mean that." She smiled at the doctor before exiting.
    "How is she Doctor?" Mrs. Kanzaki entered the room.
    "She's fine. Just fine, Mrs. Kanzaki. She's just confused and frustrated. She woke up among strange surroundings with a bunch of people she didn't remember. You tell her she's been missing for 5 years and no one knows where she was. But she'll recover. I doubt she'll ever remember everything she's forgotten, but a lot of it is coming back to her. Slowly, but she knows her own name, so that's progress, right?"
    "I guess… What else does she remember?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked anxiously.
    "Well, she remembers being on the track team at school and visiting her Grandma… And besides for a few other things, she doesn't remember anything else." He said, shaking his head sadly.
    "Really…? Not about me or Mamoru or Yukari or…?" Mrs. Kanzaki began to sob quietly.
    "Now Now, Mrs. Kanzaki. There is hope for her. There is always hope. She'll be fine; it'll take a long time though. You have to patient with her and treat her the same as you always have. That will quicken the healing process."
    "But… Dr. Tashika… My baby… She… She doesn't know who I am… Do you know how much that hurts?" Mrs. Kanzaki whispered softly.
    "Yes… But try this… Make her spend a lot of time in her room… She'll look, touch, smell, hear things… Maybe something will jog her memory… Try it… If you want I'll schedule an extra session for tomorrow…"
    "No… Regular session on Wednesday… Thank you, Doctor…" Mrs. Kanzaki replied, walking out the door, trying not to cry.
    **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    **
    "So Mother… What did Dr. Tashika have to say?" Hitomi asked curiously, as they trudged through the streets of Tokyo clad in their cozy winterwear.
    "He… He said… He said you're making great progress Hitomi-chan…" Mrs. Kanzaki said softly.
    "Oh, that was nice of him…" Hitomi commented.
    "Yes… Yes it was…" Mrs. Kanzaki nodded.
    "Oh Mother, look! The sky is falling!" Hitomi laughed joyfully, dancing around as white flakes danced around her.
    "It's called snow, Dear." Mrs. Kanzaki whispered, tears filling her eyes again.
    "It's beautiful… Does it snow a lot here?" Hitomi asked anxiously.
    "Yes. In the winter months." Mrs. Kanzaki replied.
    "Wow! Great!" Hitomi twirled about, getting some odd looks from passerby at why a college-aged student was acting as if she'd never seen snow before. She suddenly stopped, staring at the sky.
    "My home… Is so beautiful… I don't know… Why I left it…" She whispered as the wind tossed her brown hair.
    "Hitomi… Do you…? Do you remember…? Where you've been all these years?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked awkwardly.
    "I… I don't really… But I have dreams… A boy… Holding me… And… I wasn't afraid…" Hitomi whispered, tears stinging her eyes.
    "And we were happy…"
    "I'm glad…" Mrs. Kanzaki said, taking her daughter's hand and smiling faintly.
    "So glad."
    "But… Mother… Who is he? Will I ever see him again?" Hitomi asked, turning her green eyes to gaze into her mother's. Searching for an answer.
    "I don't know. I really don't know." Mrs. Kanzaki said softly.
    "But Hitomi… You'll live out your life, and you'll find someone… Someone who makes you feel special… And then, it won't really matter at all."
    "But Mother… What if… What if he's the one…? The one I'll look for… What if he's him…? And I had him, but I lost him…" Hitomi asked softly.
    "Hitomi… If you were meant to be together… Then you'll meet again. You can't forget love…" Mrs. Kanzaki said gently.
    "It changes you…"
    "I guess. But it's hard. Not knowing if he's the one I was meant to be with. I don't even know his name…" Hitomi whispered, holding back tears.
    "I know." Mrs. Kanzaki whispered, clasping her daughter's hand tighter.
    "I know…"
    **
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    **
    "Hey…" Hitomi greeted her little brother who was watching TV in the living room.
    "I'm watching my show and I'm not changing the channel!" Mamoru declared in a determined tone.
    "I don't care. I just want to sit down." Hitomi said weakly. Mamoru turned to the TV for a few minutes as Hitomi collapsed on the couch, catching her breath. Then, with a grunt of anger, he picked up the remote; hitting the off button and whirling round to face her.
    "Hey, what's wrong?" Hitomi asked, blinking in confusion.
    "WHAT THE HECK'S WRONG WITH YOU?! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" The boy yelled at her.
    "Can't take what?" Hitomi blinked again. Extremely puzzled.
    "Hitomi… You've changed… You're not my sister… You can't be my sister… My sister was different… And… That's why I liked her…" He turned to face her again, tears pooled in his eyes.
    "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?! GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER!" He screamed, grabbing her neck, as though trying to choke her.
    "Mamoru… I… I'm sorry…" She bowed her head.
    "Please don't."
    "I want you to remember me…" He whispered, tears running down his cheeks as he lowered his head in sorrow.
    "REMEMBER ME!" He yelled desperately.
    "Mamoru… I'm sorry… I can't… I want to… I want to remember all of you… But no matter how hard I try… I… I can't seem to… I'm sorry, Mamoru…" She hugged him gently.
    "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! WHY CAN'T YOU REMEMBER ME?! I'M YOUR BROTHER! I'M YOUR **ONLY** BROTHER!" He yelled in pain, his face flushed, eyes watery.
    "Your only brother…" He whispered, more as to himself than anyone else.
    "I know… And I want to… I want to remember all the times we were together Mamoru-kun… I'm sure I cared about you very much…" She tucked a strand of his brown hair behind his ear.
    "But… Will you ever remember me? Us? Or that boy you were in love with?" Mamoru asked.
    "What do you mean that boy that I was in love with?" Hitomi asked in confusion.
    "Oh, your stupid diary… _I **love** Van… Oh he's so handsome and smart and kind and ohh… I just want to kiss him all night long and…_" Mamoru imitated her, making over-exaggerated kissing sounds.
    "His name… You know his name?" She whispered in disbelief.
    "So, what's the big deal?" Mamoru asked casually.
    "I… I don't remember him… I loved him… I was to stay with him… Always… Why can't I remember what happened?" She fell to the floor sobbing.

"Hitomi-chan…" Mamoru knelt down beside her, hugging her comfortingly.

"Why?" She whispered, before falling asleep in his arms.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    
    Hitomi was wandering around her room in her nightgown, touching things. Mother said it might help her remember something. She was willing to try anything at this point. She looked at her pictures and smiled slightly. Every day her mother and father would hold them up and quiz her over who everyone was. She didn't remember them, but at least she knew their names. She was walking when she got careless, tripping over a book on the floor.
    "Uh…" She fell to the floor. She shook her head in frustration at how clumsy she was. She blinked before noticing that one of her floorboards was slightly loose. Curious, she tugged at it, surprised when she easily removed it. Dust came flying out and she coughed.
    "Wow… Weird… This house was sure built poorly." She commented, she then was surprised to find a small engraved cedar box hidden within the floorboards.
    "What's this?" She pulled it out, opening it carefully.
    "Huh?" There were several things in the box. She pulled out a diploma. Her high school diploma. Then there was a carnation, maybe from her prom corsage? She found a picture of herself with Amano and… what was her name? Oh yes, Yukari… They were smiling. Were they always smiling? There was a pack of cards… Wait… They weren't playing cards… They were…
    "My tarot cards…" She breathed in disbelief.
    _
    ** Flashback **
    The Emperor… Justice… Don't worry… It looks like you're going to be a great king and everyone's going to want to help you…" She then began reading the next card.
    ** Backflash **_
    "At the bottom was a feather. Why was that in there? What was it? She picked it up and twirled in between her fingers.
    _** Flashback **
    "You know what… We can see each other anytime we want… We just have to think of each other…" The boy said softly, smiling at her.
    ** Backflash **
    _
    "Was that Van?" Hitomi wondered aloud, caressing the feather gently.
    "But what's with the feather?"
    _** Flashback **
    "The Draconians ruled the land, ruled the sea, and ruled the sky…"
    ** Backflash **
    _
    "Does this mean they could fly?" Hitomi whispered.
    _
    ** Flashback **
    "The Draconians…"
    "The Winged people…"
    "The Descendants of Atlantis…"
    "The Destroyers of Atlantis…"
    "The end of the world…"
    ** Backflash **
    _"What…? The Draconians?" Hitomi whispered softly in wonder. Then the candle she had lit on her dresser began to flare brightly, before igniting into a torrent of flames. It engulfed her and everything else within the room. Everything vanished, dying in the inferno, yet she remained. Unscathed. Untouched. She walked through the flames, eyes cast downward. Her steps made loud clacking sounds as she walked down what turned into an endless corridor of heat and smoke. The flames licked at her heels. She felt no pain. But the unbearable heat was thrust upon her, smothering her. She walked faster, then began to run, trying to get out of the fire, out of the smoke. Then, the ground crumbled beneath her and she was falling. Falling into darkness. She shrieked, clenching her eyes shut, trying to hold back the onslaught of tears. She looked up, hoping to see the sky one last time when she noticed a strange glow and a burst of white.
    "What?" She whispered, staring up at the glow. It seemed to draw nearer… As though it were… Coming for her… With a sharp intake of breath, she saw him. It was a boy. And he had wings. He swooped down, locking eyes with hers. They were a deep amber and fixed on her own, as though he was looking right through her. She looked fearfully, was he going to let her keep falling? Let her perish? Her eyes began to tear up. She was surprised then, when she felt a warmth surround her hand. She opened her eyes to see his hand was locked with hers.
    "I never want to see you cry…" He said softly. Then the world went white.
    "And you know I'd walk a thousand miles… If I could just see you… Tonight…" The girl on the radio sang, waking Hitomi as she rolled over, whacking her alarm in annoyance that it had ended her dream.
    "It was Van… Wasn't it?" She asked the silence.
    "I know it was… There's no doubt… So… What do I do now?" She looked out the window as the sun rose, reflecting the uncertainty in her emerald eyes as she gazed out at the horizon.

A/N: Last chap of memories… The next one is the big finale… Will the pieces come together? Will they live happily ever after…? Review and you'll find out! (I finally finished writing chapter 5…)

Sneak peat at Forever In Your Memory- Chapter 5:

__
    
    "I'm fine, Merle." The princess said firmly, straightening her posture. She turned to Hitomi.
    "I know you… I know who you are…" She pointed at the green-eyed young woman and Merle turned.
    "I know you do…" Hitomi whispered.
    "One of us should have figured it out to begin with." She looked out the window.
    "It's raining… You know… The rain washes everything away…" She turned to look at the young girl, her green eyes reflecting pain and sadness.

"And I'm sorry, that I can not be your mother…" Without warning, she ran down the hall, away from the catwoman and the princess.

****
    
    Please review! Happy Holidays! Arigatou and Sayonara! ^_^

  
~Trunks Gal~


	5. The Dream Is Just Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne… Sad, isn't it?
    A/N: Well here's the last chapter… * Sniff * I'll miss this fic… But thank you for all the positive vibes and encouragement… I'll miss you all… Enjoy…
    **Forever In Your Memory
    **Chapter 5: The Dream Is Just Beginning
    
    "Folken…" She whispered.
    "Those were… My memories… And some of the ones I lost when I… You brought them back, didn't you?" She whispered.
    //It was not your choice to lose them, so I saw no reason why you should have the choice to have them again.\\
    "Thank you…" She said softly, smiling.  
    
    //Don't leave him…\\
    "I…" She murmured the end softly to herself, closing her eyes in deep thought. Folken was gone.
    "Goodbye… Folken…"
    "Milady! Milady!" Merle shook the young princess who seemed to be in a trance, either that or she was ignoring the catwoman.
    _Hmm… Like mother like… _Hitomi thought silently to herself until the girl awoke.
    "Oh Milady!" Merle sagged to the floor in relief.
    "I'm fine, Merle." The princess said firmly, straightening her posture. She turned to Hitomi.
    "I know you… I know who you are…" She pointed at the green-eyed young woman and Merle turned.
    "I know you do…" Hitomi whispered.
    "One of us should have figured it out to begin with." She looked out the window.
    "It's raining… You know… The rain washes everything away…" She turned to look at the young girl, her green eyes reflecting pain and sadness.
    "And I'm sorry, that I can not be your mother…" Without warning, she ran down the hall, away from the catwoman and the princess.
    "Mother…" The girl whispered, reaching out in the direction Hitomi had gone.
    "Please don't leave…"
    "Mother?" Merle whispered in shock and disbelief.
    "Hitomi?" She looked in the direction the girl from the Mystic Moon had gone, wondering what was going on.
    "Could it be…? HITOMI!" The catwoman ran after the fleeing queen, determination glinting in her azure eyes.
    "HITOMI, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Merle yelled after her.
    "GET BACK HERE! HEY!" She tripped over a lump in the rug, descending to the ground in a most undignified manner. Everything seemed to go in slow motion.
    _** Flashback **
    "You're thinking about Hitomi, aren't you Lord Van?" Merle asked quietly. She'd been trying to ignore the ever-growing feelings he was displaying for the strange girl, but she couldn't lie to herself any longer.
      
    
    "No. No I'm not." He dismissed her question reluctantly.
    "You're lying. I've known you longer than anyone, Lord Van. I know how you feel about her." She paused.
    "You love Hitomi…" She sat beside him.
    "You don't really know how you feel, do you Lord Van? But I've known for a very long time. You know that thing Hitomi said, about people sharing your feelings? Your thoughts will reach her. I know she feels the same." Then they sat there together. A small smile on the young king's face as they stared at the Mystic Moon above them.
    ** Backflash **
    _"Hitomi…" Merle whispered, as she hit the ground.
    **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    **
    "Why can't this all just be a bad dream?" Hitomi whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks.
    "What did I do to deserve this pain? I don't know what to do… My parents… I'm just deadweight to them… Yukari and Amano are too wrapped up in themselves to realize I miss them… Mamoru is wonderful… But he's leaving for school; I can't bother him… They'll all be very happy… I don't belong there anymore… But I don't belong here either… I don't belong anywhere…" She slid to the cold floor, sobbing into her knees, rocking back and fourth.
    "Please… Let me wake up… I don't want this to be real…" Her green eyes were clouded with tears as she stared out the window.  
    
    "I'm sick of reality… It all seems like a bad dream…" She walked over to the window. The gauzy drapes moved with the breeze as she leaned out, staring at the clouds. It was raining.
    "Just a dream…" She continued to watch the clouds pass, oblivious to all else. She sensed a presence behind her and turned slightly. She should have known. It was him.
    "Hitomi…?" Van breathed in disbelief, staring at her as though she had grown another arm.
    "Yeah." She replied softly, still staring at the rain.
    "It was like a dream…" He whispered, looking at her as though he expected her to vanish any minute now.
    "I lost sight of what was real… You were dead… I lived a dream… And I enjoyed it… It was like a fairy-tale… Except… The happily ever after never came…"
    "I'm sorry." She whispered, turning from the window, her bangs drenched, causing them to hang over her eyes. He gave her a look of confusion and she sighed.
    "I'm sorry… For all the pain… All the loneliness… All the suffering… Everything… It was my fault…" She said softly, a tear running down her pale cheek.
    "Hitomi…" He protested impatiently.
    "Forgive me… I don't deserve you…" The tears wouldn't stop as she ran down the hall. Van was at her heels the whole way. She finally reached the door, throwing it open. She sprinted out to the graveyard. Where Folken was buried so many years ago.
    _Ha Amano! Yukari! Look at me now! I'm sure I've run 100 meters in thirteen seconds! See! I'm not a screw-up! I AM NOT A SCREW-UP!_ She smiled slightly at this thought, moving faster as Van gained ground behind her.
    Then she stopped. The rain kept falling around them as they stood there, facing each other, neither saying a word. She looked at him and he focused on her intently, but still, the clearing was silent. She walked forward, standing so close to him that he could feel her warm breath on his face.
    "I'm sorry, but this is where the dream ends…" She whispered.
    "It's time to wake up… Van…" She kissed him softly on the lips before the light descended and she vanished into the gray sky. He watched silently, as the little girl ran up the path.
    "Daddy… Is she…?" The girl panted for a moment before looking up in dread and expectancy.
    "Yes. She has returned." Van said softly, still looking at the sky.
    The girl was about to protest or cry, but she stopped herself. She instead followed her father's gaze.
    "You really miss her, don't you?" Van's daughter asked softly.
    "Yes." He replied, nodding.
    "You believe in her, right?" Her father didn't reply, still looking upward.
    "People share your feelings." The girl whispered.
    "Yeah…" Van replied softly.
    "But she was wrong…" He turned to his daughter who looked up at him in confusion.
    "The dream is just beginning…" He smiled gently as the rain ceased. And the king hugged his princess. The princess with bright green eyes. The princess named Hitomi.
    

****

There Are No Ends. Only Beginnings…

A/N: Did you like it? I'd love some feedback on it… 

Oh yeah, I'm trying to think of a new Penname for myself… 'Cause I picked 'Trunks Gal' when I was really into DBZ. Now I don't watch it anymore and the only connection I have is one of my fics that I can't bear to stop writing just because I don't like it anymore. Anyways, you're probably all wondering why I'm babbling about this, but it's cuz I need **YOUR** help to pick my new name! I'll decide by 12-31, so I'll have a new name for the new year! Right now I'm leaning towards E… I love LOTR! ^_^; Here's my ideas so far:

A. Déesse Bleue (Blue Goddess in French)

B. Crystal Twilight

C. Nobara (Wild Rose in Japanese)

D. Eternal Eclipse

E. Nucarkaiel (My Elf Name! ^_^)
    
    F. Blood-Stained Rose
    G. Other or keep 'Trunks Gal'

****

PLEASE TELL ME WHICH NAME YOU THINK I SHOULD CHANGE TO!!! ARIGATOU!

Thanks to all those who read and to the following who reviewed:
    
    Akai Yuki

Amariie

Sakura

Ah Young Song

Silver Sea Star

Starzie Chick

Dee

ChibiMinko

AngelsExist

Angelfairy

Laura

Meruru

Dancegoddess

Rai Dorian

Delilah

Emerald

You guys are great… Arigatou and Sayonara! Until we meet again my friends… *Vanishes in a cloud of blue smoke*

  
~Trunks Gal~


End file.
